


Revelations

by Envisogon



Series: Revelations [1]
Category: Blackadder, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Addiction, Alternate Universe, Corruption, Fate & Destiny, Love, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Envisogon/pseuds/Envisogon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Motesha Stevenson and Phillip Callipari has just have their world turn upside down. Phillip beautiful ex Lisa Murchison seeks revenge by publishing Motesha's Diary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters that this story is based on. This is my first attempt at writing a story on AO. Comment are welcome. Please excuse the spelling mistakes I do not have an beta.

One year later….

A dark deception and Gross Intendancy he loved her and wanted her so more than his life is worth. Two bodies emerged in a tangle web of ecstasy they didn't know exactly why they needed each other. The man on top continued to thrust into his prey. The woman on the bottom softly mumbles her assailant’s name softly ...........Phil.......I want you so badly....... Please don’t fuckin stop …….with those words Phillip climaxed. 

"Oh ........I love the way I feel in you……….Uhhhhhh" said Phillip as he paused for a moment and looked down on his lover. He kissed the soft lips of his lover and friend. The woman that he would destroy the whole world for if he had a chance to. He begins to trace her bottom lip. Then slowly got off and caressed his lovers face.  
“I can't explain the way I feel about you, Motesha. They won't find us here ever. I want let them." 

“You know it is going to happen. She has gotten her way. She has won the battle, Darling. “ Motesha’s face was glistening in the moonlight from her post orgasmic state . “If once this is over and I don’t see you again after this. I want you to know that I will have your heart forever. You are beauty to me. Every since I have met you; you have been my light in my darkness. I am forever grateful for that. There is something else I need to tell you, Phillip" Motesha touched Phillp’s face lightly. " It is the reason behind why this book is so dangerous. When I first entered Houston, I was in need of money. I still had my habits but was trying to keep them tamed. I didn't want to go to my family because of the guilt and shame I had cause them in the past. " 

“It’s not the drugs was it?" Phillip asked reluctantly 

“It was it was the only thing that could suppress the demons. I digress I started to do it on occasion becoming what they called today an Escort. To support it during this period I was with mostly nobles and Politicians. I wrote about my experiences in the Journal “Majorie” was my escort alias before Penelope. It was good money but I got fed up with it." Motesha said quietly trying to hold back sobs. “I fear that they already know about it and they coming to get me" 

“Shut up" said Motesha " You know I am never going to let nothing happen to you." 

“I know you won't" Motesha leaned Phillip down and started to kiss him passionately on the lip. Then she reluctantly releases "I love you, always and if this is our fate then it shall be.” With those somber words a groups of lights started to come though the small hotel room. 

"She's inside. Do not harm Callipari get Penelope only." Phillip and Motesha braced themselves in one final kiss the men busted though the door.

 

“What the fuck is going on here?” Phillip shouted at one of the armed man. The man tries to knock Phillip out but in a fit of rage knocks him out. Meanwhile Motesha is trying her best to knock out as many men as possible. But the one of the men eventually get the best of her and beats him badly. Phillip crawls and tries to grab Motesha's hand. They lock hands and Motesha tells him that He love him. The man carries a broken woman out of the room. Phillip looks up and sees the initials "R.A.V.E.N" and then passed out. Phillip’s image suddenly fades into a slow misty blackness.


	2. The Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa confronts Phillip about his escort Penelope after being caught in the act. LIsa decides to take revenge.

One year ago…….

If we take into the account of the events in the future as being solid then we must take into account the past as equally being solid unable to change. In this universe, the time wanderer as some cultures or even planets has called him does not exist. In this reality, He sits along in the dark staring into space. His hands lightly tap against the chair. He is a broken man. He is a normal man that has made some difficult decisions and self-discoveries. 

"What are you doing here?" He hissed at her, shocked and confused.

"I don't want to see you ever again!" She shouted.

"You have every right to be mad at me," The man walked across the room towards the golden haired woman. He took a step forward and tried to hug her but she backed away from him like he was filth. 

"You know I am tired of playing these games with you." He sighed.

"Phillip, we have been over and over this a thousand times. I told you the next time I saw you with her that all was going to be over between us." The tear stained woman walked over to the little bar to fix herself a consoling drink. "’Penelope , how pretty you are.’ ‘Penelope , suck me off.’ ‘Faster Penelope , God I want to be with you forever, Penelope …’ and you know what the most hurtful thing of all this drama is? You told him that you loved him. For God’s fucking sake: you told him that you loved him! You never once told me that!"

“River….I” he stops himself.  
“No more River, My name is Lisa Marchison to you! One bad dream and you have been calling me that name ever since. You called her Clara. Well, that bitch cannot light a fire to me.! 

Phillp had just about had enough of what she was talking about. He couldn't deny what had been happening between him and Penelope , and what was more; he didn’t want to: he was madly in love with him. The man had saved him countless times from Phillip’s greatest enemy: himself. The earth moved when he was near him, whether it was working on stage or just hanging around together. There was just something about her that Phillp found incredibly endearing and highly attractive. He was in love in every sense of the word. This was a love that no one could ever replace: not even Lisa Marchison. The love that dare not speak its name.

Lisa Marchison was a rich spoiled woman from upper London. It pissed her off badly that Phillp was spending so much time with this escort and so little time with her. Lisa was jealous of Penelope and her reason came threefold: one – she was an escort (not a good reason); two –she was beautiful; three – she has a deeper relationship with him .  
The third one really made her want to kill him. ‘How the fuck can I compete with a rich, beautiful escort ?!’ She had often wondered to herself. It was a weakness in her that she never felt good enough for anyone… until she met Hugh. It was early one evening and, of all places; in a movie theatre. They had a couple of dates and eventually dived into bed together. She could never bring herself to admit it, but she had known that Phillp had wanted Penelope for a while. It was most clearly evident during sex. His mind was always somewhere else: he would never look her in the face. He would call out Penelope 's name at his peak, but Lisa’s pride made her ignore it. And she had managed it quite well, until she found out who Penelope was.

A couple of months after she and Phillp had met, her companion introduced her to the woman herself. Penelope. She was a short woman, very petite. She had big brown eyes and simply oozed a charm that Marilyn Monroe herself would have been proud of. She could tell during their meeting that she made Phillp truly happy, something that she realized she would never be capable of, at least not with the ease that this woman had managed. It was on this night that she decided to pop in on Phillp to check how he was.  
Phillp had forgotten that she had a key.  
She came in and called for him but no one answered, and, looking around, she saw two jackets lying crumpled on the floor. She ignored the stab of warning and masked over it, mumbling "slob" fondly under her breath. As she continued though the flat she could hear heavy breathing, along with a single coherent sentence.

"Angel, oh my beautiful Angel... Uggh... need your beautiful body... I love you so much Clara... You are the sun that lights and warms my earth."  
She came up to the door. "Phil…"

"I love you too."

She stepped through and the sight that met her eyes sent her into a spluttering rage, "Oh my fucking God! Phillip, you son of a bitch! You are such a bastard… you-" Every obscene word present in the English dictionary – and a few that remain obsolete – flew violently out from between Lisa’s lips. Penelope and Phillp jumped up from the bed, both shocked and more than a little surprised. Lisa rushed into the living room, her chest heaving.

"Stay here," Phillp mumbled to Penelope as he started out of the door. The younger woman fell back onto the bed as Phillp walked into the living room.

"Can you just tell me why?" Lisa asked, not daring to face him.

"I’ve wanted to tell you this for a long time, Lisa, I promise: I’ve just never had the guts. I’m in love with him… now; I know everything that you are going to call me, because believe me: I’ve already said it to myself a thousand times over." Phillp paused trying to hold back the tears, and as she turned to face him he caught her eyes and stared into them, baring his soul, "This is who I am, Lisa; call it what you like but I can't run away from it; this… this hunger that I feel when I’m near her." Phillp broke the eye contact and dropped down onto the sofa, his head in his hands. Penelope came to the door and watched him from the corner. Finally he looked back up again.

"Is that it, Philip? Is that all you have to say to me, or do you just want to look at me?" asked Lisa who, by this time, was on her way to the door. "You know what Phillip?" She glanced back at him, pain all over her face, "I really did love you. I hope that you find what you are look for in him." She didn’t even bother to look at Penelope , "Goodbye Phillip." They were the last words she said before the door closed behind her.

Penelope walked away from the door frame and went to Phillip. He was immediately caught by the young woman’s arms and fell onto the sofa beside him. They stared into each other's eyes for the briefest of moments before their lips sought each other out and touched in a ghost of a kiss that tried to inspire some small form of comfort for both.

In the car, Lisa Marchison grabbed a tissue and roughly scrubbed the tears from her face. She pulled a red gold book from her bag, one with the letters "M.A.R.J.O.R.I.E." inscribed into the cover. "Marjorie" she whispered to herself, running her fingers over the inscription. Her eyes wandered down to the initials at the bottom which were similarly inscribed as "M.L.S". She opened the book to the first letter, dated September 14,2013.

Lisa smirked to herself in a new sadistic pleasure: she was about to do the most destructive thing to Phillp and his new lover for breaking her heart. Both were going to pay dearly for what they had done.  
"If I can't have him then no one can. The whole world will know."


	3. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phillip and Motesha starts to work out a way to retrieve the book or just play dress up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of and older story that is being reworked that I wrote many years ago. The first few chapters was edited by Canned Luri. I am forever grateful. Please Comment I need the feedback

The night had turned into day. 

Lisa Murchison did not sleep a wink that night. As soon as she got home she put her stuff away and started tossing the pictures of Phillp and her into the garbage. Lisa thought that because he was from Art School then he wouldn’t act like the lot from London did. Then she realized that Phillp told her once that he met Motesha during one of his long walks in the nearby park ... maybe they were all the same. She sighed and walked to her room and started to run a bath, starting to undress before she realized that the book was still clutched in her hands. Lisa hesitated then she decided to open the first page. 

The script began: “When you read this one year later – or thirty or even forty years ahead – you will look back on these moments in time and say it was all worth it.” With those lines she smiled and decided to read on. 

The night drifted slowly into early morning and Lisa drifted slowly to the realization that she had a profitable story on her hands. 

 

Dawn arrived on the glistening bodies of Phillip and Motesha who had, despite what had transpired the previous night, continued their night of unadulterated sex unabashed. Phillp was still asleep when Motesha gently caressed his face, the action itself woke him up. Phillp looked into his lover’s eyes with a slight smile and a feeling that he had made the right decision. 

“Hmmm, you’re up early.” Phillp said, stretching, still half-asleep 

“I had something on my mind that I wanted to jot down in my dairy, Honey; and I didn’t wanted to disturb you but I am having some trouble finding it. “ 

“Your mind or your book?” 

“Phillp!” Motesha admonished, “Be nice!” 

Phillp opened his eyes again and looked up at the other man, “Are you serious? You actually write in one of those things!?” At this point Phillp shot Motesha one of those cute “deer in the headlights” looks, as if wondering if he was safe with this woman who wrote in her diary. Is anyone? 

“Now, now Phillp; don’t you pull that face at me or we may have to do the time warp dance again, and it might not be ending up in such aesthetically pleasing places.” Motesha gently kissed Phillp on his innocently blushing cheek. 

“It should be near my coat on the living room. I’ll go check; I know I saw it there last night.” Phillp got up out of bed. The heat and sweat was glistening off his rock hard body. 

Motesha marveled at the sight, “There aren’t many people who can boast having a beautiful man walking around all naked, well-hung and unselfconscious in their vicinity.” Phillp threw back a withering glance that was trying desperately to hide his feelings of distinct flattery and slight embarrassment. 

When Motesha followed Phillp into the living room, however, the mood changed considerably. 

“It’s gone,” said Motesha, leaning against the doorframe with his eyes screwed shut, “I remember now: I went over there to get it, last night and then moved it: I laid it down on the sofa.” Phillp fell down on the sofa; suddenly hit by the realization that only one thing could have happened: Lisa had picked up the book. 

“Oh fuck,” Phillp mumbled. 

“Dammit,” 

“I told you that you should have dump the mad bitch when you had a chance!” 

“ Fuck Me!” Phillp shivered, “Is was an honest mistake” 

“Phillp, you are going have to go and get the book back” 

“Me?! That is absurd: she wants to kill me and if I set foot in that house she will have my bits and pieces for lunch. Now I don’t know if you’d notice...love; but I’m rather fond of my anatomy, and – even if I don’t take pride in my body – I certainly wouldn’t want to wake up thinking ‘hang on… something’s missing’. I also know that you are equally fond of my anatomy, if not equally then more so: ergo I’m not going anywhere near her: the woman is a fucking loony!” 

“If she sees what I have written in that book then… I wrote everything in that book: even about a certain famous chief. And you can rest assured that I am the only one that will be having your ‘Bits and Pieces’ for lunch. If she’s really that mad then she might see fit to unleash in onto our unsuspecting public. The viewing several may become a viewing none.” 

“What? Excuse me? ‘Who’?!” Phillp didn’t know much about Damien Blackadder, but he did know pointed to the fact that he didn’t do escort. “Motesha, please tell me what you mean by that.” 

“Well, we had a few drinks and one thing lead to another. But it’s in the past; nothing more than a passing fancy. He wanted to experiment.” Phillp turned his thoughts away from that small matter but stored it in the back of his mind. They were involved in dealing with a much bigger problem: one that was currently taking the form of retrieving the book from a woman with a strange taste in lunchtime snacks. 

Phillp finally looked up at Motesha and suddenly there was a light in his eyes that Motesha didn’t particularly trust. That coupled with the grin made Motesha grow just a little uneasy. 

“I’ve got it,” Phillp smirked, looking just a little crazy. Motesha glanced nervously around himself. 

“Erm… I don’t think you do; I think you just lost it.” Motesha laughed in that edgy manner that was supposed to make Phillp understand that he wasn’t very comfortable. 

Didn’t work. 

“Come on get dressed: we’re leaving.” 

“Where are we going? And what are you thinking about? We can’t run away, Phillip.” 

“Don’t worry; you’ll like it: I’ll explain on the way.” Phillp smiled at Motesha in what was clearly meant to be a comforting manner. Motesha coughed politely and looked away from the depraved little smirk that was lingering around the man’s lips. 

It was later that morning that Motesha and Phillp arrived at the home of Diranara Livingston – a good friend of Phillp’s. Her specialty was makeup for television and films – SFX and stuff like that – and on the way there Phillp had called in a special favor and, even as the car pulled up to the building, Motesha was still having… second thoughts. 

Motesha stared at Phillp for a few minutes after he had finished speaking, gawping openly “I’m not doing it.” He stated, quite simply. 

“Oh lighten up! You do worry so much. The woman is thicker than a plank of incredibly thick wood. She would never guess that it was you. Besides; you are the master of deception.” 

Motesha smiled thinly. she loathed the remark: it was something from his past that kept coming up and would not die. Rather like one of those annoying zombies from those annoying films that seemed annoyingly popular a few annoying years ago. 

Phillp butt into his thoughts with the reassuring message that: “No matter what, I am going to be there for you.” While the two were locking eyes: a petite (in every meaning of the word) woman came out of the petite front door, approached the car, pettily, and knocked on the window… in a petite manner. 

“Hey! Lovebirds! Are you just going to sit there in lovesville or are you going to get out?” She looked at them with her petite eyes, motioning petitely to the petite house behind her (I think you get the message), “And then come in?” Phillp and Motesha climbed out. 

“Diranara” Phillip laughed, holding out his arms to welcome the slight lady. 

“Phillip! How are you these days?” She smiled, kissing him on both cheeks. 

“I am just fine. My offer still stands, you know: if you ever leave Daniel I will make you mines and do thing for you… and only you.” 

“Oh Motesha,” She wagged her finger, patronizingly; “you still have that wit of yours. No: if you did that then who would I have to go shopping with?” 

“True, dear; how depressingly true.” 

“I am terribly sorry to break this up, but… do you two know each other?” Phillp asked while trying desperately to keep jealousy in check. 

Didn’t work. 

“Yeah, back before Motesha stopped clubbing. We used to do the Acid houses together. I was known then as ‘The Madame’, and Motesha still had her name ‘The Doctor’.” Motesha explained, giving Motesha a little shoulder barge in case Phillp didn’t know who ‘Motesha’ was. “But!” She held up her finger, pointing to something that Phillp couldn’t see, even thought he was trying his best. When the finger came back down it nearly took his nose off. “We are here for serious business. I understand that you are in a situation that requires my expertise and assistance. A certain delicate matter, no? Follow me to my underground lair!” She mustered about enough malice for it to sound like an invite to afternoon tea, “And we will get that little bitch back.” 

“About this whole… thing.” Motesha interrupted, motioning to the ‘thing’ in a roundabout way with her right hand. She held back as Phillp and Motesha started the walk into the building. He shook her head viciously, a deadly earnest expression in her eyes, “I’m not doing it.” 

Later that day 

Later, across town, Lisa Marchison was closing an important business deal with a client and was getting ready for her next appointment with a woman called Marjorie. Lisa, however; decided to call it quits after noticing what time it was. As she got up and began to walk out she knocked into a woman with dark hair that shone in the sunlight. She was tall, rather like an Amazonian, and wore a dark blue business suit with sunglasses. 

”I am so sorry; I’m such in a hurry, you see, and-” 

“You better be! I had a lot of important papers in here g…” Lisa looked up and stopped talking, opting on squinting at the other woman with insensible scrutiny. 

The uncomfortable face seemed so familiar but she couldn’t pinpoint it at all. “I’m sorry: have we met?” 

“I should doubt it. Here: let me help you with that little burden and pick up some of these papers for you.” 

“No; it’s quite alright,” she shoved the papers away, into her briefcase. “Well, I have to go… Love and Peace” Lisa walked off, all hips and no brain. She glanced back once: she could have sworn she’d seen that woman before but she couldn’t place her at all. Once Lisa had left, the woman took off the sunglasses to reveal a rather miffed expression. She massaged her brow with unusual intensity and scowled at the floor. 

“The plan is now in motion.” Phillp announced excitedly, emerging from the open doorway and practically wringing his hands, “That was brilliant!” 

“Thanks,” The woman replied, with more than the average dose of sarcasm, “Because I felt so sexy.” 

“Oh be quiet, Motesha. We need to do this.”   
“Well, at least she stays in the upper class community. She is not living in Temporary Apartment Residence Division Southgate or Tardis where I live at.” Motesha pouted a little, “Now honey; don’t you think that deserves a kiss?” 

“Well… maybe just a little one. And we have her address” Phillp grinned, leaning in to kiss Motesha soundly on the lips. 

End of Part Three


	4. Spinning Wheel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phillip decides to abandon the original plan for more dangerous one. Motesha wonders about the future. Diranara calls in a favor from the most dangerous man on earth.

After the meeting with Phillip and Motesha, Diranara decided that this was a huge emergency. Motesha had a very dangerous habit of telling everything. Even though this could be endearing at times at other it could be very dangerous. Diranara had suggested to Motesha to start keep a diary of her own. She thought it would be a sort of therapy for her to work out her remaining demons. Over time this secret book became infamous not because of the author of the book. But, for what was in the book and all the escapades that Motesha and Phillip had together in the Acid Houses. This was one of the main reasons that Motesha decided to stop clubing altogether. Diranara at one point was in love with Motesha before she meets her boyfriend Daniel Dalliard a notorious punk shop owner from Colchester. She and Motesha were fooling around together as a “Friend with Benefits “thing. Diranara knew that Motesha was Bi-sexual but that didn’t matter to her and this flaw was no minor problem of Motesha since she was the only one she sleeps with. Diranara missed Motesha; she was an incredible lover Diranara could remember all the times they were together. How she could make love to her to classical music it was mind blowing experience. Phillip was lucky man to have Motesha . She couldn’t reveal this to Phillip. Who was a nice enough person but seemed to have an incredible jealous streak and was a high tempered older man? 

There was a legend going around about how Phillip nearly killed a man for talking about Motesha in The Purgatory . Diranara smiled at the thought and sigh she turned her mind to the more pressing issues. Diranara know a man that was loyal to her she grabs the phone and started to dial. The phone rings for a while and then….

“Oh, Damien how are you, my old friend……….Yes, I was sensing that something was wrong in the universe myself. Listen, Damien, let’s cut to the chase……I have a slight problem and I think you are the only man to fix it. Oh, know you don’t have to kill Daniel. I know you will stab him in his bladder. But, that is not the point there are bigger problems. Do you remember Motesha Stevenson? Yes, that he. She was an incredible fuck wasn’t she? She is in great world of trouble a matter of fact everyone is. The problem is that her diary has been stolen and in the acquaintance of one Lisa Marchison…….Holy “as you so rightly say” Shit.  
“If her diary was to ever get out into the public we will all be tainted. This Lisa chick from what I understand is Phillip’s ex and a jilted one at that……. She found them in bed together. She is threatening to publish it for an act of revenge on Motesha for sleeping with Phillip. Yes, she is a crazy bitch… I don’t think she realizes the trouble she will cause. Motesha has gone into the Lion’s den with Phillip to get it back. But, I think if this is the Lisa Marchison I know she is half mad she will kill the both of them. Before, they are able to retrieve it. Thank you so much love. Oh, before you go don’t let them know you are doing this. Goodbye.” Diranara expression showed a sigh of relief in the fact that Damien Blackadder has offered his hand in helping them.  
On the other side of town, Damien Blackadder has just put down his cell phone. A voice comes from the bedroom. 

“Who was that on the phone?” Damien walks into the room and enters it. 

An older lady was dressing a younger woman who had scars on her upper body. The scars looked like whip marks. She was very thin and looked very sickly. The older woman sits her back down in the wheel chair. Damien on a plate of life shit stains. He was constantly dealt blow after blow. Because of a curse that was put on his family. He was fed up and now spends his time doing mercenary work. His lover, Bobbie was a direct descendant of Bob Parkhurst. An upstanding soldier that defied the law that prohibited woman from fighting in the world wars. The karmic cycle was not yet broken for her as well. Bobbie was still fighting an eternal war along with Damien. The final blow was delivered while trying to find a way to break the curse. Bobbie in order to save Blackadder had to confront a evil spirit. She was processed and exorcised Diranara. It left her with scars that were similar to stigmata. Blackadder had to hire a caregiver to watch over her. He walks over the maid and tells her that he needs to speak with her. 

“It was Diranara, I have to take care of some business.” Blackadder said softly. 

“How long this time?” Bobbie said weakly. 

“I don’t know a couple of hours. I have to except this job. We are short on money. I don’t know how I am going to pay for the caregiver” 

“Please, Stay with me! Damien, I miss you” Tears starts welled up in her eyes. “I need you here.” 

“You know I cannot I have to do this. You have to understand. Celia will take care of you while I am away.” 

“I am scared that every time you walk out of that door that they will take you away from me. The visions I have been having about The Raven.” She starts cry uncontrollable. Blackadder wipes his arms around her. 

“Nothing is going to happen to me. I promised. It will be a rainy day in hell before they get me or you.” Blackadder gives her kiss on the forehead. “Please, try to get some rest for me love”  
Blackadder gets up and heads out the room. Bobbie is left alone a unwanted comfort that she has known for most of her life. 

It was a nice afternoon in the park it was mildly cloudy for this day. Motesha and Phillip were sitting on a bench to themselves. There weren’t a lot of people out that day. So it made Motesha and Phillip’s day a little quieter. Motesha mind was transfixed on a little child playing on a swing set. Motesha was always fond of children and hoped of some of her own one day. But the reality was that it was extremely difficult for escorts to adopted it was illegal because they saw that the parents was unfit it wasn’t a morally right environment to raises an child in. Phillip looked over at Motesha who was looking at the child and was lost in the thought.

“What are you thinking about, Motesha ?” asked “Phillip” 

“Life, dreams, children… Do you see that little child over there?” Motesha continued “That little girl has nothing to worry about decisions, money, and no worries at all. She is happy “

“I do agree it a very happy time in one’s life” said Phillip. “Listen, I was thinking ….I know how much you didn’t like the makeover. I should have rethought it and not automatically assumed that you would go for it. I think that we should take a different route. ” Said Phillip grabbing Motesha’s hand. 

“Well, I don’t like it at all. I think this is the worst Ideal since man decided to make a floatable bathroom out of stone.” Motesha pause a minute and started to talk. “But, I will continue not because I am getting sick thrill of this. But, because my life is in danger and I love you.” Phillip leaned in and kisses her. By this time Phillip had forgotten about their predicament. But, ironically this turned Him and Motesha on. The fact that they didn’t half to hide their feeling’s anymore in public was an added advantage.

“I know a place that I and you can be along.” Phillip reluctantly released and whispered to her. He gently pulled Motesha up and begun to walk towards a spot that was near a wooded area. The bushes seemed unreal it seemed that it was placed there to hide something. 

Phillip started to kiss Motesha around her neck. Motesha started mumbled something incoherent. Phillip right hand traced the enter thigh of Motesha’s until he is a certain point that made Motesha moan.  
“I want to please you, Motesha . Lay down on the ground” Said Phillip seductively. 

“What if someone……..Erm……catches us?” Grasps Motesha.

Phillp smiled at the thought that Motesha was scared of someone catching them. Motesha lay down on the ground and Phillip started to pull down her stockings. Phillip started to trace his inner thighs with his tongue. Finally Phillip made it to the region of pleasure for Stephen. Phillip begins to suck gently and caresses it. Motesha grasped a little and moans. As Phillip continued to his assault on Motesha rain started to fall down on the two lovers below. This made Phillip more excited picking up speed. Motesha bit his lower lip trying to hold back his screams of pleasure. At this point Motesha starts to take off her light weight Jacket to reveal a white blouse with a black bra underneath. Motesha quickly pulled Phillip away and brought him up to kiss him. The kiss and the tastes of herself in Phillip's mouth made her want more.

“Fuck me.......Please, Fuck me right here. I need your body on mines.” Motesha pleaded. 

Phillip pulled down his pants and entered Motesha. At first a pain of pleasure shot up though Motesha. That was quickly remedy by the timing of Phillip. Phillip continued to caressed and Kiss her. They both started to moan in unison like to souls becoming one. The rain became heavier on them they both enjoyed wetness of each other’s body. Then it happens Motesha could hear her name being called but it was not from Phillip. Reality started to hit and slowly the dream faded into the windmills of her mind. Both Phillip and Motesha was sitting in the exact same spots on the bench in the park Phillip was trying futile attempts at getting Motesha attention. 

 

“Motesha, Are you alright?” Motesha looked around and notices that he was back at the bench. 

“Erm, oh my dear, did I blank out” 

“We were talking about children then you went blank on me.” Phillip notices the change in clouds. “We better get going it looks like we might be in for some rain.” 

“Yes, lets I have to get out of these clothes and figure out what our next move is?” Motesha got up and Phillip shortly followed afterwards. Then another Idea came to mind to Phillip mind. But, Phillip decided to keep this one from Motesha. 

It was evening time outside of Lisa’s home. In the brushes Phillip Callipari was setting there waiting like prey wait for his kill. It was like clockwork Lisa always on Tuesday left to go out for a night on the town. As she gotten into her car Phillip put on his binoculars and scaled the premise. As the car pulled away Phillip could hear someone behind him. 

“Hello!” Phillip whispered softly “Is someone there?” When Phillip decided to call it quits with the game a figure came behind him as Screamed “BAAAAAAA”. Phillip screamed like a little girl. Phillip turned around and it was Motesha.

“For fuck sakes, Motesha you scared the living shite out of me. That is not funny” exclaimed Phillip.

“Oh, Phillip scared of the little rabbit.”

“It is about time you came. I thought you would have never showed up.”

“I wouldn’t have if Yes, Prime Minister was on the television. How can I pass up a chance to become notorious again?” 

“Oh, how can you? Don’t worry this is an in and out situation we get the book and leave.” 

“Sure, in theory this is simple enough but in reality it will never work.” 

“Well we will see tonight.” Phillip slyly smiled.

Phillip looked though his binoculars again and decided it was the best time to head for the house. Motesha followed behind and noticed that there was no entrance into the house. 

“How are we going to get in” Motesha looked very concerned.

“See that window up there it is always opened.” 

“Oh, no are you going to climb it” 

“Do you see any other way?” Motesha shooked her head “Don’t worry I am going to be the one who climbs.” Phillip made it to the house and found a path he could take to get the window to let him in. Moteshas started to watch Phillip but found it very hard to except that it was the only way to get into the home. Motesha looked around while Phillip made his way to the window. 

“Ah, Ha” Motesha mused to herself as she found a key under the door mat. Motesha used the key and made his way in. Meanwhile Phillip opened the window near falling until he caught the edge of the window ceil. He pulled himself up and fall into the room. The house was dark in the inside Phillip pulled out his gun and walked around. He knew that Lisawas to smart enough to leave the book lying around. Meanwhile, Motesha was on the lower level of the home. Something wasn’t right Moteshacould feel that someone besides him and Motesha was in the house. As he made his way down the corridor he turned into the study. 

Phillip was upstairs looking though the rooms to find a secret safe. As he made his way down stairs there was two men. One of them was holding a gun and the other was Motesha who was on the wrong end of the gun. 

“As we speak cops are on their way. You better have a good excuse” said the man while Motesha was trying to think of one this allowed Phillip to sneak up behind him.

“I have one…..This” Phillip knocks the man out. “How did you get in?”

“A key under the doormat”

“You mean that I went through all of that for nothing.” 

“I am afraid yes. I take it that you didn’t get the book” Phillip shakes his head

“It is in a bloody safe somewhere here. She will never keep anything of value out.” 

“Well, we are going have to leave he has called the cops and they should be out in a minute. A matter of fact there they are.” 

Phillip started to run along with Motesha out the back of the house. When Motesha closed the door the cops busted in and found the man. The man pointed towards the door. Motesha and Phillip were almost across the field when the sound of gunfire could be heard.

“Shit, Fowler, what the fucks are you during?” The plain clothed constable went over to the uniform policeman and pulls the gun away from the young constable.

“Grim, Don’t start the standard procedure is…….” Fowler starts but Grim interupts

“Fowler,I don’t give a flying fuck about the procedures. You cease fire….. Hawkins and Williamson. They are heading towards the shack over there. Get them and book them.”  
“Yes, Sir” The two policeman heads towards the shack.

“The uniform branch is always making things pear shaped and if this doesn't work I will have my ass up my head” 

“You are a complete idiot, Grim” Grim turns around and try to ignore the comment.

“Shit, let’s go into that shack.” The men run into the small shack and hid there. It took the policemen a few minutes before finally making it towards the shack. In front of the small shed a couple of cops with flashlights frantically searched for the assailants. As the flashlight came towards the door the light shine on a shadow on the wall. It revealed Phillip whose face was cover in what to appear to be mud and dirt. Meanwhile Motesha who was sitting across from him was holding a gun and had a scared look on her face. The door started to open and look of fear circle the two. 

“All this for a bloody book” said Phillip was disgusted. Looked at Motesha who was equally disgusted as well turned her head and load the gun. 

“You said no matter what you would be behind me. Now it is your time to honor that statement, Rock Steady.” she whispered softly. The door open and Motesha aimed the gun towards a big bucket on top of the door way. 

POOW…..POOW

The Bucket failed on top of the policemen. And Phillip and Motesha rushed out. 

“That was fuckin bloody brilliant, there’s my bike” Phillip pointed over towards the bushes.

The gunfire was getting closer and closer. Motesha decided to fire back to cover Phillip. They finally made it the bike and Phillip started the bike and Motesha hopped on. It seemed like a something off an action movie. Phillip with precision jumped the little bridge. With a sigh of relief Motesha grab hold to Phillip and whispered in his ear.

“You are my hero”


	5. Dangerous Liaisons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diranara reveals her vision to Motesha. Jack Mundoon is up to his old tricks for the cause. Motesha reveals her dark past to Phillip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is insane. I am on my fifth chapter. I am so proud of myself. I hope you are enjoying this. I still need to work out some kinks.

It is the room of Diana Diranara. She suddenly wakes up and realizes that she is in the present. She had to contact Phillip and Motesha at once. She rushes out of the room fast. Meanwhile on the other side of the town of Mornington Creastant Jack Murdoon was sitting in his chair when he assistant Damien Blackadder walked in. 

" Damien, where have you been" Hounded Jack who was sitting by a chair near fireplace 

" Avoiding you apparently" Damien said almost nervously 

"Come, over here where I can see you." Damien walks over very nervously. He knew in the back of his mind that Jack would try to do something to him. " Come here a little closer. " Damien leaned in with in a second after that. Damien was hit hard in the face by Jack. The impact almost send Damien to the floor. "Ahww that is better. Now Young Damein you will learn to keep in your place. Remember I can lead to you Vaillencourt" 

"Yes, Fuck you! If you ever hit me like that again. It will be your last. I will find another way to say my lover."

"Oh. Goody I see you have grown a pair of balls. I will handle you later now to the business of the day the problem with Lisa Marchison. I have been thinking about this and consorted with some of my fellow correspondents on the matter. This is a bigger problem than we have ever imagined. The diary of Young Motesha from my sources has unsuitable material in it that could bring down high power people." 

“And this is a bad thing; I personally think it is a good thing for likes of you" 

" You would say that Damien you fell to understand that if things was to go wrong or anything outed it can cause great destruction. We have bigger problems than that. I have been giving orders to reclaim the book and farther more kill this woman named Majorie, Motesha or . whatever she want to call herself these days. But, I am indebted to both Motesha and Phillip." 

"It is quite a sticky situation." 

" Quite" 

" So what are you going to do?" 

"First, we are going to have to get the book back. and then Motesha will come on later." 

"Question, who is Majorie?" 

" You will meet her in do time. " Jack smiled lightly to himself. With those words he came to an realization that he had just mastermind a very unique plan. He then puts the pipe down and extinguished it. 

As the morning shine in on Motesha's marvelous flat. After the events of the previous night Phillip thought it would be best to stay at Stephen's place. Just in case someone traced them back to is home. Motesha s home was located in the quiet town of Mornington Crestant. Mornington Crestant was located a few miles from London and was set in the heart of great Britain. Motesha came across this little town while on she was out on a job. Motesha couldn't sleep all night her mind was racing with Ideas and worries. What have she done? she wondered to herself.  
The Early mornings offer Motesha a clarity, A peace of mind. She walked up to the sliding glass door being careful not to wake her sleeping Angel on the bed. She gently closed the door. Motesha s mind started to contemplate her situation more clearly now. She knew that if Lisa sells the book or even published the book it would cause a big scandal. That's all she needs now to be on the receiving end of big scandal after forming some kind of redemption.  
" Phillip shouldn't be a part of it, He has his whole life ahead of him. I love him desperately, but something tell me that this going to get worst." Motesha looks back through the window He noticed that Phillip had awakened. He finally realizes that he must go through this along. As he walked back in the phone was ringing off the hook. Phillip was in the bath and did not notices. Motesha walked over to the phone and picks it up. 

"Hello" 

On the other side of the phone it was Diranara who was sounding awfully worried about something. 

" Motesha , this is me Motesha. I have to talk to Phillip and you about something very important. It concerns the book." 

"Okay, we will be by before we have to go to work " 

"Oh, thank you. Please as soon as you'll can." As Motesha put down the phone. Phillip was stepping from the bathroom. 

” Who was that? On the phone, Hun" 

" Well, Mr Callipari no good morning, Love. " 

" Good, Morning Babycakes" Phillip comes over and give him a kiss. " Sorry, I do beg your parton , Now who was it on the phone" 

" Nothing, No one important I have to take care of a little matter before. I come in for the rehearsals. " 

" Well, are you going to be able to meet at "The Purgatory" later on in the Red Room. 

"hum, sounds tempting. We will see. I still have to work at the Library today and then the rehearsals. You know we still have the issue with the diary of course." 

"Oh, yeah the library. It didn’t think you still kept that job. It seem kind of awkward now that you are now well off.”

“ It’s out of loyalty to Mrs. Slodone . She set me up with the job when I first came here to London. “

“You know I always wondered about her. She always talks about her cat Mickintosh”

“Yeah, she had this strange fixation with Wodehouse. The manor that her family owns she claims that the actual valet that worked for Wodehouse who the character Jeeves was based off of married into their family. I believe she said the man name was Robinson. “

“ Strange, Don’t worry I am thinking on it, Motesha , She isn’t going to get away with what she is doing . It has gotten us into a sticky situation. I am sure that we will have it sort out before of the beginning of the series. I have been looking at the script for Blackadder: The Victorian Years and You know I find it funny that they casted Stephen Fry as Oscar Wilde for this series. It is going to push the envelope a bit far. " 

" What do you mean?" Then it dawn on her that she was talking about the scene in which the hero ( as he like to think of him) Oscar Wilde has come up with a ,plan to get one of his manuscripts from Edmund Blackadder who is about to published it as his own.  
" Oh, yes the plan of getting Blackadder drunk and while seducing him. This is probably a kiss His character sneaks and gets the manuscript. How ironic that the storyline almost imitates Damien’s Life" 

"Oh, yes" Phillip looked over at the watch "Oh, Fuck I almost forgot something I had to do. I best to get ready. Do you need me to drop you off anywhere?" 

" No, Dear I will manage . " 

It was a couple of hours later and Motesha has arrived at the home of Diana Diranara. Diranara arrived at the door and open it. 

" Motesha !" She looks around and notices that Phillip wasn't there " Where is Phillip ?" 

" I am sorry but he couldn't make it he had somethings to take care of ." 

“Come inside" Diranara grabs Motesha and pull her inside "Well, you probably didn't tell him. And I think it is for the best that you didn’t” 

" What is wrong Motesha? You sounded distress over the wireless" 

"Oh, Motesha , It is horrible I had a vision" 

" Oh, Gawd not another one of those vision. You know my stance on them." 

" Yes , I know but have I been wrong as of yet. Was I wrong when I told you that you would become a Millioniare? Was I wrong when I told you at Purgatory that you would fall in love? Was I wrong when I told you that Phillip was in love with you and that your first true passionate multi organism was going to be in hotel room with Phillip . " 

"Okay. Yes, Yes, now go on" 

"Believe me , when I say this that there are evil out there?" 

"Baronwrith corner " 

"Very clever, Motesha , real nice. Well anyway in this vision Motesha . I saw you and Phillip in hotal room having sex . " 

" Who haven't........... I am sorry for that I didn’t know why I said that , please continue." 

" The men busted calling out Majorie and they beat Phillip up pretty bad and then they take you. " 

" Where?" 

" I don't know. But I have a feeling that someone in the next few days are going to be following you and him." 

" I believe you are right. God, can I ever get rid of my horrid past. It follows me like very bad Peter Greenway movie. I know it is about Majorie she is another side of me that will never die. I don't want Phillip involved in this anymore. Phillip needs to live his life." 

"You know that Phillip has pledge loyalty to you. He's not going to leave you. Do you remember that time when we were at Cambridge? And there was this little building called " The Thunderdome" where we all use to go and get high and have sex. There one night after you two came back for the revue in that hotel room. There was a get together it was the Revels and other people by the end of the night everyone was in a orgy. Expect me I walked up to the Cave and there you two were in the dark making love. You two did not notice me because you both were in a moment of bliss that I have never seen before. This was the one time that I ever seen Phillip so happy. You made him happy, Motesha though all the shit you two have been though you two make each other happy. He not is going to lose that without a fight. " 

" I know you are right. It is amazing that we were able to keep it a secret about that. I guest though all the madness who would have notice.  
"Legendary, Stuff." Motesha looked at her watch “Oh, Shit I have to go or I will be late”

“Motesha , are you still working at that library? I mean you almost a legend.”

“Dear heart being a so-called legend is not going to pay the bills. You do not worry about us. We will be fine.”

“I hope so I just want you to be safe. The world almost lost you once we don’t want to lose you again.”

“And you won’t… listen meet us later at “The Purgatory” “

“I thought only V.I.P’s had access”

“You will be with me and Phillip ’s special guest.”

“That’s cool well I meet you later.” Diranara escorted Motesha to the door. Motesha gives her and hugs and bids her farewell. “God, you are so hot.” She thought to herself and smiles.

At Marchison Court Lisa walked around the garden with an old friend she hasn’t seen in while. Matthew Osborne was sort of a School girl crush for Lisa while was in public school. He has come none from Manchester to visit her.

“Oh, you are so divine as usual Matt. You have really lifted my sprits in my bleak world. “

“What’s a matter you seemed down, Lisa.”

“How can I explain it to you. The man I loved has been cheating on me.”

“With who? Was you dating that bloke from Scotland”

“Yes, it was with another woman. she is a escort who is becoming well known . Oh, god what is her name. Motesha ”

“Motesha Stephenson?” The name struck him right in his heart. A dear friend long forgotten he wanted him for so long. The feeling rained vivid though his mind. He could never forget that day he heard though his brother about Motesha getting arrested and going to prison. That day He locked himself in his room and fall to the ground he knew that somehow he was the cause of it. If only he could had tell her that he loved her. He could never forgive himself for that. He knew that Motesha was somewhere around here. This was part of the reason he wanted to see Lisa because he wanted to see Motesha for the first time in some years. Face to Face and to tell her all the things he didn’t have a chance to tell him.

“Yes, that is her. Have you heard of her?”

“No, I have seen her a few times on around. That’s it”

“Well, She was getting fucked by my future husband in the ass when I caught them. That same night after I caught them we had a big argument about Motesha and he chose him over me. I left without me knowing it I had gotten the diary. Her bloody diary.”

“Are you going to give it back”

“Fuck no, This Is payback for the betrayal. I will eventually give her back the book back one day.”

“Why are you being so evil to her?”

“My dear , dear Matthew if I didn’t know any better you going soft on me. Phillip likes playing mind games the only thing you have to say to him is Punk and he starts blobbing like a complete idiot on drugs. This book can easily destroy the both of them because without each other they are useless. I know for a fact that Phillip won't let nothing happen to Motesha . Money has far more power than anyone can imagine. Matthew I asked you to come here of reason. I have been doing a little research on you. “

“Oh, Really….and tell me what you have find except for the obvious “

“ Well, I do know this one thing. You have been searching for a woman named Majorie. It kind of funny that the women in Motesha s diary is called Majorie as well. I put two and two together and discovered this. You are lying about don’t know Motesha ?”

“And why do you say that?”

“Because Motesha is Majorie! “

“Don’t be ridiculous “Motesha is Majorie” How absurd to think that? “

“Motesha also went to prep school with you and she had a thing for you, Matthew. Which led her to destruct? I know that is why you are here to find her to make things write. And you can.” 

” It’s true okay; I had a thing for Motesha Fry. Now there does that make you happy.”

“Very, I know where she is Matt. She works in a small Library in Mornington Crestant. I am sure that she is willing to drop Phillip for a few minutes to be with you. Which brings me to this since I know how much you care about Motesha , if you can break Motesha little fling up with Phillip . I will not publish the book to the newspapers if you refuses to help me Motesha s book will be published.” 

”Either way It will destroy her. You can’t play games with her like this he will get you back in the end and it will be far more worst.” 

”Gives you something to think about Matt. But until then you will have today to think on it. Don’t worry it want effect our friendship either way. You will always be dear to me. Lisa give him a kiss on the cheek and walks of leaving Matthew to think about his plight.

It was late that night and the club “Purgatory” was just getting underway. Purgatory was an underground club where the top comedians and actors go to get way from all of the problems. There were three sections of this highbrow club. As you came into the club you on the middle level called Purgatory. This level had dark light but not that dark. It was equipped with a dance floor that seemed lift from the sky. The interior was hybrid between neon blue and bright read. It was light an early version of what it is now called Techno clubs. There was a spiral staircase that lead to hallway which was in all white it was called “Paradise of the Elysian Fields”.  
In “Paradise of the Elysian Fields” there was room that if you wanted privacy you can choose a room and go in to chat or whatever you wanted. Then you enter a door which resembles the pearly white gates. Behind this door was a room with bright soft lights with white tables. It was the restaurant area and it was simply called ‘Heaven”. This was all mere child’s play to Motesha and Phillip . There hideout was at the bottom lever a darker lever. It was basically a hallway with different room that goes by different names of colors. The main color was Red. Motesha and Phillip would always go to this room to be along or chill with other friends. This part was called “ The path to Hades” the room after it was similar to Heaven but it was built as a lounge area and it was called “ Hell”. Purgatory was fast becoming the British answer to studio 51 and the ultimate hangout. There motto was “ What’s happens in here stays in here.”

As the night went into the late hours, Diranara entered the Purgatory. The place was very dark it seemed to her as she looked around she notice a few of her clients but decide to walk on. She continued to walk until suddenly bump into someone. Diranara looked up and saw that it was a Man. He was a handsome man about in his early thirties she assumed. He has the prettiest blues eyes she have ever seen.

“Oh, I am sorry for that please beg my pardon.” Then she looked up and saw that it was no other then Matthew Osborne. “ Oh, My God you are Matthew Osborne the all star rugby player. I have heard so much about you.”

“Don’t worry about it and yes I am . It is extremely dark in here it could have happen to anybody. What is your name?”

“Diranara Stevenson, I am a Sfx artist for the BBC”

“Well, It is nice to meet you.”

“Well, I must get going I was meeting some friend up here.”

“What are their names? I probably had bump into them tonight.”

“Phillip Laurie and Motesha Fry” A million things ran though his head at that point. He was here actually here. It had been years since they last saw each other. Would he recognize him? Would he even notice him?

“I haven’t seen him around here yet.”

“Well, thank you.” A light voice could be heard from a distance calling her name. And then a loud annoying one followed “I guess there they are.” She turned around towards them at this point Matthew was grabs by an young woman to the dance floor. As Motesha and Phillip walked up to Motesha. Motesha scanned the dance floor as he always do and then it happen. Diranara made her way towards them in the busy crowds.

“Motesha , Phillip oh my god you two look awesome” Motesha went up and grab Motesha’s hands and kissed them.

“ My dearest you look wonderful as always. Shall we go a private spot .” The three of them head off back to the Red room. As Motesha walked off Matthew looked at her. And decided to follow them. As Motesha made his way towards the room , Motesha had a certain need to go to the restroom.

“I will be right back, love, I needed to take care of something”

“Okay, but don’t be to long”

“I won’t honey”

Matthew quietly followed Motesha down the hallway. He had been waiting so long for this moment all those years. He wanted nothing more than to be with Motesha . He couldn’t explain it was a need, a want, and desire. The place was darkly lit down the hallway it seemed like it took forever to make it the restrooms at the other room. Motesha went in and started to handle her business. Matthew was standing outside he didn’t know how to react. But he did notice there was a lock on the door. Matthew went in. The restroom has a few people in it. Where was she? The small group of people left out of the room. Matthew locked the door behind him. Motesha walked out.

“You haven’t changed a bit, Motesha Stephen” Motesha looked around and there he was. He was like an angel to her a beautiful angel his appearance was slightly older but this had made him more attractive. It took him a moment to speak then……….

“ Matteo, is it really you after all these years?”

“Yes, I have been looking for you for a long time. Just to see you again. I heard that you were in Mornington Crescent and I came as soon as I heard.”

“God, all these years you are beautiful thing I have ever seen. Why? Why now?” Matthew comes and give her a hug. Motesha gently pushes him back and lightly traces his face with her finger.

“ Motesha , I was afraid. I felt guilty all these years. My brother came back and told me what had happen to you. I knew that somehow I was responsible for it. I wanted to see you at the henge I was there when they arrested you. Now, I am here and I want you back .Kiss Me Motesha . I have made such a fool of myself for not having you when I had the chance. “

“Erm, please don’t make me do this. I really want you badly in any psychical way I can. I have fantasized about you. Laying against one of the walls of the stalls you coming behind me and starting touch me all over…( Matthew starts to kiss her around the neck) please don’t make me go through with this. I have someone that I truly love”

“Listen, Motesha I understand if you don’t want this. Just thank on it Spend the night with me and after that I will leave you forever. I want to do this and many other things I haven’t done yet but for the things I am going to do. Tell me your answer before you leave” Matthew kiss Motesha passionately on the lips and then releases “Please let me repay you”

“I will thank on it and give you my answer at the end of the night” Matthew unlocks the door and leaves. She wanted Matthew but she was in love with Phillip . In a sad way, Phillip reminded her of Matthew. She couldn’t do this to Phillip , She would not be able to live with herself. Why was Matthew back in her life for all these years? Something told her that he needed the answers. Motesha walked out of the Restroom and started towards the red room. Meanwhile in the red room Phillip and Diranara was talking……….

“I see someone is getting into Wodehouse?”

“Motesha , has started me to reading “Jeeves takes charge” Interesting book.”

“Hopefully you two haven’t started the party without me.” Motesha walks over to Phillip and kisses him.

“I am fin to go to the little girl’s room.” As Diranara started to walk she suddenly blacked out. In her mind she was transported into a warehouse. As she got closer she could see a woman slump over on the ground. Diranara had gotten an eerie feeling. She knew something wasn’t right. Then she was transported to beautiful area she could see Motesha sitting along in the distance she could see Phillip running towards him. He had a worried look on his face. Then she woke up……..

“Motesha, are you alright can you hear me. dear.” Motesha beckon to Motesha. A group of people was surrounding her.

“ Back up and give her some air” Diranara started to get up. Phillip and Ro came behind her and help up.

“Come on move out of the way she needs to breathe.” Rowan Said. Diranara looked around the room and notice that one of the people that were helping her was Rowan.

“Holy shit, It’s Ro. I am such a big fan of your work. Mr. Anderson” Diranara sit on one of the couches.

“Well, thank you so much but you are what’s important now.” Ro turned towards Phillip and Motesha .” Listen, if there is anything else you need just let us know we are in the Elysian Fields. “Ro walked out of the door along with some other people.

“Are you alright, Honey” said Motesha 

“There are some evil at work here. I can feel it. Its’ not about the book anymore, Motesha , It is about something else.”

“What? It is just a diary there is nothing that Motesha has done so far that could cause this much trouble.” Phillip looked over at Motesha she could immediately tell there was something else. “Is there Motesha ?”

“You know there isn’t Phillip”

“ I have been having visions as of lately. Of the past and future somehow this book is connected to everything. I found out from a source that Lisa is not the only one who knows about the book there are other’s out there who have known about the book. “

“Like who? “ Phillip was trying to do his best not show any anger. He was tired of being left out or Motesha not telling him anything.

“Motesha , you should tell him about it? This could change the future for the both of you.”

“Okay, Phillip you should sit down if you excuse the pun .”

“There was no pun”

“There wasn’t a pun sorry then. When I first came to England I was in need of money. I still had my habits but was trying to keep them tamed. I didn't want to go to my family because of the guilt and shame I had cause them in the past. "

"It's not the sexs was it." Phillip asked reluctantly

"It was……….. It was the only thing that could suppress the demons I started to do it on occasion becoming what they called today an Escort. To support it during this period I was with mostly nobles and politicians. I wrote about my experiences in the Journal " Majorie" was my escort alias. It was good money but I got fed up with it."

“For god sake, Motesha , Why have you kept this away from me this long. If I would have known this I wouldn’t have put you up to that bloody scheme of mines.”

“I didn’t want nothing to happen to you, Phillip, you are my consent. You keep me together. And I would have done it anyway out of friendship”

“You know I want let nothing happen to you. “

“I know” she wanted to trust in those words. But her mind went to Matthew. she would have to come up with some kind of plan to get to him. Just for one night. She would be with him and that is all. She will tell herself it would be just a one night stand. Phillip doesn’t have to know it want hurt him. Phillip has his heart.

On the other side of the club, Matthew was talking on the pay phone.

“The plan is in motion are you satisfied. I don’t feel right about this. I even got the woman thinking I am actually her. I am doing this for “The Cause” I know Jack. You don’t need to remind me. I will play along as plan. You just make sure Damien hold his end do you understand. You better or else.”

Matthew smiles to himself and turn around to see Motesha walking across the room. “Well, let the games begin” he thinks to himself.

At the Murchison estate……Lisa goes and does her now daily routine of checking in the safe to see if her prize winning procession was still intact. But, on this night Lisa was just about to make a horrible discovery. As she entered the room she could tell that something wasn’t right she looked around. There was paper’s all around the room on the floor a big mess. "It couldn’t be" She thought to herself. The first thing she noticed was the safe was opened. She walks a little farther she could now see blood coming from the desk. Lisa was now scared she tried her best remain composed but she was finding it very hard to do so. And there was her butler’s died body lying on the ground of the floor. She let out a horrible scream……..The safe was empty there was a note lying by the deceased and it was not painted in blood it read “the alpha of the omega..... everything is connected”


	6. Dangerous Liaisons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Motesha starts to play a dangerous game with some new friends. Diranara meets with a unlikely ally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter where Phillip is only mention. It a lot of Sexy time in this chapter. I really don't know where to take this. This is explicit.

“The relationship was a little bit abnormal I should think between them. I should have at least intervened at some point. I would have if I wasn’t preoccupied with that bloody little bitch called Diana Diranara. I know that the reason that she is here but her motives are unclear to me at this point.” The young woman holds her sword up as if looking at some fine art or a precious metal. 

Jade Moon looked across the dining room to see. A slightly older man and a younger woman in a deep conversation , Jade Moon, was hired for only one reason and one reason only to protect and serve her master. On any other night this wouldn’t have brother her. There was something about the young woman that she couldn’t quite grasp. 

“Do you think she is a threat?” Said the younger man with a eye patch on his right eye.

“I don’t know as of yet? Jack.” 

“You know that your Master is an asset to “The Cause” and if he steers any inch away from the agenda. Your pretty little sword might have to come into use.”

With one quick with reaction with her sword Jade had Jack against the wall. 

“ Tu Pues la Mende! If you fuck with him I am going to fuck with Damian. Do you understand me? Or is it too hard for you to comprehend at this point.”

Jack looks at her and gave her an evil grin. It seemed like he was mocking her noble intent. Jack grab the sword with his fingertips and slowly back it off of him. 

“Ne joue pas avec Moi” Jack then proceeded to step aside. “Just make sure that he sticks to the plan.” Jack then went back into the shadows in which he came.

“Branleur “ She Exclaimed as she directed her attentions back to the table. The older man and the younger woman got up from the table. The older man put one hand on the younger woman’s bottom and proceeded to walkout. Jade rolled eyes at the thought and her mind was plagued with what Jack had said to her.  
It was later that night in a very expensive hotel room. The shadows cast its hypnotic eroticism over the darkly lit room. In the room there was clothes thrown everywhere and a bottle of very expensive wine that was half empty on the nightstand. 

“Fourche, Moi” said the younger woman. “Zut!”

“N’Cesser, Fourche Moi” The Heavy Breathing man exclaimed. “Oh, Motesha I love when you talk Dirty in French.” 

Motesha eyes start to roll back in her head as she continued to ride the older man. But, her mind was somewhere else. Motesha mind was on her beloved the one she really wanted to be in bed with, fucking him hard and good until they both explode from the heated passion. When she glanced down at the older man she imagined Phillip being there. With each upward thrust her mind screamed Phillip’s name. She knew that it was unfair to the man underneath but, she just couldn’t help herself. 

“Nom, de dieu de brodel de merde” The older man who was at the edge had shouted underneath. Motesha looked down and gave a sly smile and bend down to kiss him. Motesha continued to time her thrusts as she closed her eyes and Phillip appeared before her underneath her. This was probably the reason why she was with this older man because she reminded him so much of Phillip.

“Fourche!,Fourche! Fourche! Fourche,Moi! Zut!

“Call me a Dirty Slut in French; I love it when you do it!” 

“Do you Sale Pute? “ 

“Oh, Mende!”

“T’es mon Sale Pute, Je vais te Juter!” 

“My God you are so Beautiful; Je’tadore” With those words the older man started to lightly stroke the nub between Motesha’s leg. Motesha hips bucked at the touch. The older man quickens his strokes both ways. Motesha loved being on top because It made her feel in control. It drove her while the man pounded deep into her. She was near the edge and nothing could whole him back.  
“Oh, Fuck! Damn! Damn! Fuck me harder! ” The older man slaps Motesha’s ass.

“Does it feel good? I want hear you scream my name” 

“Oh, Fuck!” Motesha tried to comply but found that the words were too hard to say. She wanted it to be Phillp’s name. She wanted to hear his pet name for her “Clara”.  
“Ri……Rich……Richard! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.” At this moment Motesha had cum hard on top of Richard and seconds later Richard followed with the same intensity. The older man grabs her and kissed him passionately on the lips. 

“You are so good to me? Motesha” Richard had softly morn to his young lover who fell asleep on top of him. 

A few hours later, Richard awoke in bed to find Motesha getting dressed.

“Where are you going? I thought I had you for the rest of the night.” Asked Richard

“I am sorry love but, I really must be going, maybe some other time.”

“When is the next time I can have you?”

“You know where you can find me. I really enjoyed myself tonight.” 

“I know this seem a little presumptuous, But, I would really like it if you escorted me to the fancy dress ball. Friday night?”

“I don’t know?” 

“Please, it would really mean a lot to me. If you do.?”

“Okay, I will. What time?”

“It’s starts at eight. I will send my driver to get you. “ 

“Well, I will be there. My Scottish Angel. I have to go Lord Murchison.” Richard got up and grabs his wallet and pulled out 500 pounds. He then proceeded to give it to Motesha and he kissed her. Then she gently releases him. Motesha looked away and opens the door and walked out of the room. 

The ride back to Mornington Crestant was quite. Motesha couldn’t help but to think about Phillip and The return of Matthew. She wondered was he worried about her. Since, She had to leave so abruptly. The fact that she just came from having a man dick inside of her was not a comforting feeling. The fact that she was sleeping with father of Phillip’s Ex did not make it better. How was she going to tell Phillip about the invitation to the Fancy Dress ball on Friday Night?  
She knew that Hugh was probably beating himself up over the Script he just receives to play Lord Murchison in a Political Drama for BBC Four. Motesha felt Dirty and that was enough to make her think that it was disrespectful to come in like this. She had to find some way of getting back her diary without getting Phillp fully involve. He has enough to worry about. 

Motesha finally arrived to her home. She suspected Phillip has fell asleep on the couch. Motesha went over and grabs a blanket and puts it over him. Motesha smile to herself. Motesha goes and takes a nice warm bath. 

In dimly lilted alleyway Diana Diranara was standing talking to a unknown person. 

“Are you fucking shitting me?” Shouted Diana Diranara “ Why is she doing this? “ She looks at the tape and sees Motesha and Richard in bed together. “I know him. He was a spin doctor before earning his title. He was a beast; a lot of people had feared him. But, why with him?”

“We found out that she is the infamous Majorie. She has been with a lot of nobles and Lords. For a time she was the most requested in the escort service.” 

“She is small fish in a big pond. But Jade and Jack has their eyes on her. Now the new information that we have receive is that. The Council of Time is after Phillip. “ 

“Is her life in danger? And How is the The whatever that name is” 

“Yes, the first hit is her. They are planning to attack on Friday at the ball; you are going to have to stop them?” “They are under the impression that if they get rid of his “Girlfriend” they are going to make him buckle. The Council of Three has reason to believe that Phillip is a time lord from another dimension” 

” This is insane there is nothing to support that. Phillip is an actor and nothing more. This doesn’t explain the visions I have been having about them. Do you have any other intel on them?” 

“Not at the moment the only thing. Is that Jack Muroon is behind this.”

“Impossible, I thought I killed him years ago.”

“We all thought he was killed but he is back? And he is targeting Lord Murchison. We have to stop them or this could get ugly for the rest of us.”

“He survives and this Lord Murchison was the top man in his organization. We want you to go as The Stranger at the ball. Jade Moon will be going to the ball as The Watcher.” 

“Why should I trust you? “ 

“Yes, why, should you trust me.” The man steps out in to the light. The man was Medium Height and Slender built. He had long black hair and a beard. Diana Diranara was in shock. It was on other than Damien Blackadder!

 

To be continued………


	7. Nothing important happen this morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phillip and Motesha decides having relations is more important than retrieving the diary. Diranara's ally is revealed. Jade is jealousy still rages on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another explicit chapter. Comments are welcome!

Diana stood outside the alleyway with Damian. How did Damien get involve with Jack. Damian was accused of murdering an undercover officer who was trying to kill Bobbie. Jack saved Damien from being put in jail. Damien was somehow cleared of the charges in at exchange for joining “The Cause.” Damien had did Jack’s dirty work in hopes of getting closer to finding some answers. Damian was fully aware of Jade Moon’s Plans to kill him if Jack messed with Lord Murchison. This is what frightens him the most. He knew that if Jack succeeded that Jade would find a way to kill him. And that was his drive to track down the only woman who could stop this. 

“Damian, you ignorant fool. Do you understand what you are getting yourself into?” 

“Yes, But this time I feel that Jack is slowly going mad. I think it is time that someone put a stop to this mess.” 

“And you fell to realize that He will kill you when he finds out? Are you aware of that?” 

“I am counting on it. I will kill him. Bobbie’s health is getting worse by the day” 

“You are trying to find Vallencourt aren’t you?” 

“I am going to find him and He will set things straight” 

“Just be careful” Diana looked at Damian; she turns and started to walk away. “I will be there Friday!” Diana walked into the darkness once more. With a sigh of relief Damian head on his way back home. 

It was the next morning at the Murchison Estate. Lord Murchison walked down his grand hallway as usual. Jade Moon was walking up the hallway. The night before, He spent most of his night in the throes of passion and the other half dealing with a hysterical daughter. Jade Moon was waiting at the end of the stairs.

“How is Lisa?” asked Lord Murchison 

“She is fine, but she has now started to call herself River Song” Jade answered 

“River Song? Who on earth is that?” 

“I don’t know. She is seeking revenge on the person who killed Richard” 

“She just needs some rest. I fear she is not completely over her split with that Scottish actor. But we will put that as they say on the back burner for now. On to more pleasant things. How are things going with the preparations of the fancy dress ball?” 

“Fine as usual my lord. I have made very special arrangements for you.” 

“I can’t hardly wait?” 

“I don’t mean to impose, Sir, but are you seeing that beautiful woman in anytime soon?” 

“No, Miss Jade you are not imposing and thanks for asking about her? She is wonderful Majorie. I will be seeing her at the Ball.” 

“Oh, Good, Fine, I am sure she will have a corking good time.” 

“I hope so since Lady Murchison died. My life has been empty she has change that for me. I am a change man now. She has changed me but, I can’t stay here all day and talk about my woes. We have a ball to finish planning.” 

“Are you falling in love with her, Sir?” 

“I believe so?” It took Jade everything she had to stop her from going into a blind rage. She keeps telling herself that it was just a phase but, she was deeply in love with him. And wanted so badly to be with him maybe it wouldn’t be so bad after all to get rid of this Majorie once and for all. Then she could become the second wife of Lord Murchison. 

“I am sorry I have to go and take care of some things” Jade rushed off to do just that. 

It was morning and once again Motesha woke up next to Phillip in bed. . Motesha was a security blanket for Phillip. He knew that everything was going to be alright when cuddling next her. Motesha marveled at the soft layers of skin and the muscles that concealed his strong body. Phillip started to rustle a little beside her. Then he opened his eyes to find Motesha looking at him. 

“Hello, I missed you last night” he pulls her close. 

“I had to go to work” 

“Hmmmmmm” 

“This is my only week I will have with you. Until, I start work on “Murchison”. 

“I know….are you excited?” 

“I am little nervous. I just picture myself walking around this flat yelling and screaming in the kitchen.” 

‘You will be fine. You are a Scottish national treasure and plus you are Phillip Fucking Callipari” 

“You believe that?” 

“I wouldn’t be saying it if I didn't” 

Phillip smile at the way Motesha always comforted him. He loved talking to her because despite her own problems. Phillip could tell her anything and she would make it better for him. Phillip looked into Motesha’s eyes and something just felt so right about her. Phillip lifted one of his fingers and lightly traced the outline of Motesha lips. Motesha grabbed Phillip’s finger and nipples around and then slips it into his mouth sucks lightly at the tip. Phillip moans a little he imagined as Motesha going around the head of his cock in the same manner. “Was it wrong to think this way?” His thoughts was redirected when Motesha‘s mouth left its position and landed on the his earlobe. Motesha knew that this was Phillip’s soft spot. She hated to admit that she learned it from secretly doing this with Lord Murchison. Motesha traced the outline of Phillip’s earlobe. 

“You just don’t know how long I have longed to have you here. All the things I want to do to you right now.” Motesha continues to suck gently on Phillip’s earlobe. Phillip moans softly. Motesha starts to lightly come toward Phillip’s mouth. Then she stops just before he make to his full, sultry lips. Phillip eyes fly open and connect with Motesha as if asking permission. Motesha got his answer when Phillip pulled him to a passionate kiss. After a while he releases. 

“God, Clara, My Angel.” Phillip exclaimed. A new passion awakens in him. Phillip felt something so familiar with Motesha. Motesha was all to ready to draw it out of him. Phillip hand’s was all over Moteshas. Phillip’s libido was in full swing. He need her. He wanted her in every way. Motesha hastily pulls off her pajamas. There was nothing on Phillip to take off because he preferred to sleep in the nude. Motesha never really knew why but she didn’t complain about it at all. Motesha pulled the sheet off of them and marveled at Phillip’s “Healthy” Body. Phillip’s eyes never left Motesha Eyes. Motesha looked at the fully erected penis. She could tell that Phillip was ready and I already had a little Pre-cum starting to build. Motesha took one of her fingers and lightly laps some of Phillip’s Pre-cum unto her finger. Motesha took her finger and licks it and starts to wrap her tongue in a circle motion. Phillip sighs deeply as he was so turned on by this. He bends down and kisses Phillip on the lips. Phillip could taste the scent of him on Motesha’s tongue as he released. 

Phillip wasn’t quite ready for what was about happen. Motesha turned toward Phillip’s foot and then gently started to caress the balls of Phillip. Bucked into Motesha’s hand when Phillip opened his eyes Motesha ass was right by his face. Motesha started to lick Phillip’s head alternating between dipping his tongue and circling the tip of his cock. Phillip took one of his hands and started to rub the back of Motesha ass. Phillip traced the Crevice of her ass until he found the entrance to her entrance. Motesha stuttered as she was struggling at this point to focus on Sucking Phillip off. Phillip licked one of his fingers and started to circle her entrance. Motesha begins to morn as she put his mouth unto Phillip’s cock. Phillip put started to slowly put one finger in slowly in and out. Phillip loved the way Motesha morn he wanted to hear more. Motesha begins to suck him slowly matching the pace of Phillip finger. Phillip proceeded to go faster. 

“Oh, go faster Clara; I love the way you sucking me! I love the way you feel! I want hear your moans. lover!” 

Motesha could feel herself building as Phillip at this point was thrashing into Motesha mouth. Phillip’s finger suddenly became two. Motesha slide on his finger. His morns were down constant. Phillip replaced his fingers with his mouth. Phillip started to pace himself with Motesha’s mouth. Phillip was near the brink the only thing that would send over was to hear Motesha call his name. 

“Motesha, Oh shit, I am fin to cum…….Oh Motesha Call my name. You dark angel I want to hear you. Fuck! Ohhhhhhhhhh.ah.” 

Motesha couldn’t take it no longer with one quick move. Motesha move off Phillip’s Dick and Shout out His name. This brought both them to an earth shattering Climax. Motesha having her first multiple orgasms it seemed like time stood still as the came down from heaven. Motesha got off of Phillip and hungrily kissed him. They both were enjoying the taste of each other. There was a big mess to clean up but for now nothing else mattered. 

 

In Mornington Crestant Jack was sitting in the study when Damian. Came in… 

“Damian ” 

“Yes, Jack.” 

“Has the plan been set” 

“Yes Jack, Everything is going according to Plan. I was wondering Jack about this The cause for freedom and all that shit.” 

“Yes” 

“Do you think it is worth killing someone that high in the government.” 

“Are you trying to back out of this Damian ?” 

“No, Jack why should you think a thing like that? You know I am on your side” 

“The cost of freedom is important to the cause. If you so dare to step out of line I will have done to you as I had done that man. You understand Damian? “ 

”Yes, Jack” 

“Now be a good boy and come over here and fuck me!” 

Damian reluctantly did as he was told. He had to do this save his love. In back of his mind he knew that it was going to be Judgment time soon and He would be finally rid of Jack forever. 

 

All that morning Jade Moon was being followed. She could since that some was nearby she couldn’t track them. It was beginning to be night fall. As Jade Moon was making her way back to the estate an unidentified car was following her. Jade tried to lose the care several times but failed the car was too persistent. 

“You bitch what are you after?” She wondered to herself soon that came up to a road that lead the Dover Point. On the small road the car pick up speed and Jade was forced to up the speed to get away. There was cliff coming and she knew that if she didn’t break speed the car would go right over. The pulled up beside her but Jade could not ID the driver. The car crashed into Jade’s car making it shrivel all into the rails. Jade Knew there was only one to go with this. Time was running and the cliff was now dead ahead. Jade pumped speed she headed for the straight for the dead end.


	8. Malice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Night of The Fancy Dress is underway and thing are about to get dangerous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of Series One. Series Two is coming soon.

“You bitch what are you after?” She wondered to herself soon that came up to a road that lead the Dover Point. On the small road the car pick up speed and Jade was forced to up the speed to get away. There was cliff coming and she knew that if she didn’t break speed the car would go right over. The pulled up beside her but Jade could not ID the driver. The car crashed into Jade’s car making it shrivel all into the rails. Jade Knew there was only one to go with this. Time was running out and the cliff was now dead ahead. Jade pumped speed as she headed towards the dead end. 

“Shit!” Jade mumble to herself as the cliff was becoming a dead end. Then suddenly the car stop suddenly and Jade pushed the breaks as she slid nearly missing the edge. The car paused; then suddenly backing up disappearing into the night. Jade gave a sigh of relief and wondered who was driving the car. 

Lord Murchison was making his final preparations and everything was going according to plan. But, his mind fell on Motesha . She was the perfect lover. Should it matter if she was an escort as long as she loved him? The images surfaced in his mind. What would she be wearing tonight? Lord Murchison shook the thought and continued with the mounds of paper work before him. 

Back at the flat, Motesha and Phillip was just waking up. As usual Motesha was the first to get up. She wondered what costume she would where. Then it occurred to her as she turned her head towards the first edition set of P.G. Wodehouse Jeeves’s Series. 

“Motesha ” As Phillip woke up out of the bed. 

“In here love” 

Motesha was sitting in the chair looking out towards the window. She had a lot on his plate now. She didn’t know what to think about Phillip’s sudden new found passion for her. “Clara, who the fuck was she? and Furthermore, why he called her that? She wondered if it was because he wanted to experiment or was it just because he was on the rebound from Lisa. This situation did not nearly bother her as much as the other life she was leading. She knew that Richard was falling in love with her. The type of sex they had was nothing compared to the heated affair that just happen the night before with Phillip. Phillip is addicted to her. He has always been addicted. Richard had qualities in him that Motesha was attracted to. As Majorie she could be with him and didn’t have to worry about the looks or a comment that was given. But, as Motesha it was whole different story a much more difficult one at that. 

“You are bloody awake early!” 

“Yeah, I know.” 

“So are you still going to that fancy dress ball you were talking to me about?” 

“Yeah, I promise someone I would come.” 

Phillip lean on the couch arm. Phillip looked over at Motesha who was writing something down at the desk across from him. 

“I am worried about you” 

“I don’t want you to get involve. You have so much to give.”  
“It won’t mean anything if I don’t have you. Lisa is not going to get away with this.” Phillip walked towards Motesha and leans over and kisses her forehead. “I have a confession. I was invited to the same Fancy dress ball. My cousin did not want to go and so he gave me his invitation.” 

“That is simply wonderful. So what are you going as?” 

“He gave me his costume. He was going as a doctor” Phillip pulls out his phone and brings up a picture of him in the outfit. Motesha starts to giggle. “ I am slightly embarrassed by this. I don’t quite understand why I would be dressed in a velvet coat. But, I do like the look of it.” 

“And that is so fitting for you. You look so handsome, you have nothing to worry about” 

“So what are you going as?” 

“I will probably go as your assistant and see what type of trouble we can get up to” She gets up and starts to kiss him on the lips. 

“Ahh, Motesha don’t start anything you can’t handle. I am addicted to you.” 

“I can handle anything you dish out.” 

“We will see.” 

Diana Diranara, The beautiful deadly assassin waited in her car outside the eastern entrance to “The Department”. 

“Teddy, I will be back for you someday.” The nightmarish night still plagues her every move. She knew that she had to keep moving if she wanted him to remain alive. A grayish haired man walked towards her car and got in. 

“What do you want?” 

“Why ask these questions when it is perfectly clear what I want, I want some answers.” 

“Okay, Shoot” 

“The department feels that you have turned a simple investigation into a personalvendetta. We want you to leave the subject.” 

”You know damn well I am not going to leave the subject. That fucker Jack Murdoon is planning to assassinate someone by the name of Majorie” 

“We already know who the Majorie is. We have known him for a very long time. Ever since that little incident at Stonehenge with that rugby player our guys has kept an eye on this Motesha Stephenson Person. And she has been seen with that Distinguished Actor” 

“So tell me why everyone’s so interested in her? She is no one special? But, I do know that her life is in danger. “ 

”Stop the bullshit . Diana, you and me both know the real reasons why you are interested. You are trying to get back at Jade Moon for having you lover sent to the palace.” 

”You damn, Right I am. She will pay tonight at the ball.” 

“You cannot do this you will risk everything. “The Department” has worked for." Scoffed The Gray haired man. 

“Isn’t that’s what Alan has already did?” 

“You made a deal. You would work for us while I tried to get your lover from “The Raven”. 

“I know the fucking deal I made. But, time is running out. This will be my last mission and after this I am going to get my Lover back. And If I find out that He is hanging from one of those beams. I am going to come back and kill all of you.” 

“Those are strong words. I hope you can live by them.” 

As Diana turns around the man was out of the car. The man turns around while lighting up a cigar. 

“The meet place is at 17:30 hour. Be there and keep an cool head.” 

”I will see you in Hell.” Diana pulls off and drives away. 

The night had quickly come around. Motesha was picked up just as Richard had promised. Phillip came along with her as well. They were both dressed very strikingly as The Doctor and His Beautiful Assistant. As the festivities were getting underway Jade Moon entered the main room where the ball was being held. She saw Lord Murchison and headed to the room also. Jade looked around to see was there any sign of Jack or his lackey. As Jade went into the room Diana was not far behind and gain access into the home by secret entry. 

As the limo pulled up the Murchison Estate, Motesha and Phillip marveled at the view of the estate. Richard was greeting the guest at the door. Richard turned slightly and notice that Motesha was coming up the pathway with an older gentleman by her side He looked like a Older version of himself. 

“Ah, Motesha and …” 

“Phillip” Phillip pulled out his hand to shake Lord’s Murchison’s Hand. 

“My name is Phillip Callipari, My Lord.” 

“Ah, Mr. Phillip it is a pleasure for you to come tonight I hope you have a wonderful time tonight.” 

”I will, My Lord.” 

“Motesha , I would like to talk to you later about something.” 

“Yes, sure later than.” It took everything for Richard to keep in Jealousy in check. But, something about Phillip had given off the impression that he was more to Motesha . But he tried to shake the thought off. The party was going strong inside and Jade was now on the move searching for anything that was out of order. Diana was doing the same thing she was dressed as Bertie Wooster. Meanwhile Motesha and Phillip were engaged in a conversation with a group people that was sited at a table.  
"Let’s go somewhere a little more private." Motesha whispered to Phillip. Phillip looked around and followed Motesha out the door. 

Diana noticed this and decided to follow them. But, what little she knew is that Jade Moon had notice the same thing. Motesha led Phillip to the courtyard in the middle of this courtyard was a fountain and in front of this fountain was a bench. 

"Let’s stop here." 

"This is so brilliant! I can’t believe he can afford all of this." 

"It is something to marvel at. I thought it would be best to take a break from all of that and sit out of here. And to do this" He grab Phillip and Kisses him passionately. Motesha broke away. 

"Hmmmm, Let do it! Fuck it no one’s around. I want to fuck you as The Doctor" With one swift move Phillip picks Motesha up and swings into a nearby patch of bushes. Meanwhile on the other side of the courtyard Jade was about to one into her archenemy. 

"Where are you? I know you are here." As Jade looked around the courtyard; Diana flips across the bushes and lands at the back of her. 

"Jade Moon after all these years? You still the little dumb trainee and fuck head backstabbing whore." 

"Diana Diranara, You are here to stop me from killing the Majorie." 

"Yes, I am. I have nothing to gain and nothing to lose." 

Jade turned around and starts to hit Diana in the face. Diana counters the blow and flips Jade on her back. The fights starts with Diana countering Jades move. Diana was wining until Jade decided to flip over the hedge. Shortly Diana was soon to follower. In, nearby stack of bushes. Motesha was on top of Phillip still in most of her assistant’s costume. Phillip started to go deeper into Motesha as it started to feel good beyond belief. Phillip heard someone talking. 

"God darling, don’t stop……..Why did you stop?" Motesha morns breathlessly 

"I hear something. I want to finish but we must stop. I will finish you when we get back home." 

“Well, can I get a kiss then?" 

Phillip looked at Motesha and smile. Motesha bends down to kissed him. 

"Let’s put back on the clothes, Lord Murchison will be worried." 

"I think so too" The voice wasn’t Phillip or nor Motesha . It was that of Jack Murdoon. 

"Who the fuck is you?" Phillip looked up. 

"I am your worst nightmare get your asses up!" Jack Hissed 

"Or what are you going to do join us?" At this point Jack pulled out his gun. 

"I think you should rethink that last answer. If you don’t move it I will kill you both. I wouldn’t think the world would mind if you two never existed. Now fucking get your ass up "Motesha and Phillip got the reminder of their clothes and started to walk out. 

Damien was walking up the pathway when he saw Diana pinned down Jade. 

"Tell me why I shouldn’t break your neck in two! Tell Me!" 

"Because Jack is already here and have made it to Phillip and Motesha ."  
Damien walks up to Diana. 

"Jade and you was the decoy in his plan. He knew that at some point that they would leave out to be along and that you two would be fighting.” Diana gets off of Jade and starts to head over towards the fountain. Damien soon to follow her, Jade ran back to the home to get Lord Murchison. 

"So you piece of infestation, what do you want with us?" Asked Motesha who was now on the ground next to Phillip

"It’s simple really I want you." 

"You can’t have him cunt?" At this point Phillip was turning red in the face from anger. 

"Dip this poor pathetic chap in the fountain. I think they call it Chinese Water torching." 

The two men that were positioned behind them grab Phillip. He tries fighting them off but fails. 

"Oh Phillip I will save you somehow! You fucking bastard he didn’t do anything." 

"Dip" The men deeps Phillip’s head into the water for which it seems a long time before he was allowed to come up. Phillip comes up from the water gagging a coughing up water. 

"This is the way Phillip is going to die? Isn’t fitting that a so called doctor who supposed to save people but cannot save his self. As for you Motesha after watching your pathetic excuse for a boy toy die. You will be going to a place where you want be threatening “The Cause". A place where you will be “Facing the Raven” from a cross beam.

"I don’t think so" Jack turned around and with the quickness. Diana runs up the two guys that are holding Phillip and knocks them out cold. 

"Damien, Don’t do that you idiot!" Shouted Phillip 

Meanwhile Jack was aiming the gun at Motesha ’s head. As he pulled the trigger, Damien runs over towards Motesha and the bullet end up hitting Damien. Damien lands in front of Motesha who has blood on his face. Diana rushes over there and knocks Jack out to the ground. 

"You two need to get out of here Lord Murchison was the one that sent him after you. If he finds you still here he is going to finish the job. Get out of this country as soon possible. You two are no longer safe"  
“Where would we go? Phillip has worked here” Motesha ask as Phillip grabs her.  
“Go to Dallas and Find the Purgatory. There is a man that can help you both. Now, run don't look back.”  
“Come on, Motesha. We have to go.”  
Phillip and Motesha reluctantly turn and ran into the wooded area. 

The door flung open as the guest who was inside the home made their way to the fountain in the courtyard. As they walked up with some constable they found Jack, and the two men on the ground. Damien was not among them. 

Lord Murchison looked around and wondered where Motesha and Phillip were. And How did this happen. 

The end of the night had come for Motesha and Phillip. The both of them made it back to Mornington Crestant safe and sound. They vowed to never discuss what happen to them tonight and cherish each day with each other. Phillip decided to still make the movie under the name Peter Callipairi. Meanwhille, Motesha started making arrangements for them to move to Dallas, Texas. Motesha decided to change her name and her hair. Her name is Clara.

 

End of Series One


End file.
